highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Themistocles
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 26 |Hair Color = Blond |Eye Color = Red |Affiliation = Takashi Komuro's party |Previous Affiliation = Massachusetts Institute of Technology University of Michigan Middlebury College |Occupation = |Previous Occupation = Teacher University student |Status = Active |Relatives = Shizuka Marikawa (Lover) Alice Maresato (foster daughter) |Skill = Pistol Expert Engineer Technician Programmer Medical Science |Weapon = M1911 pistol |Equipment = MP-tactical pad |Light Novel = |Manga = |Anime = |Japanese Voice = }} , , , , , , , , , , referred as by Shizuka is a human male graduate of multiple universities such as the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and the University of Michigan in the United States and considered one of the brightest and more intellectually gifted minds on the planet. After obtaining multiple degrees across the United States. After gaining his final degree of teaching degrees, he soon left the States and came to Japan, where he was able to obtain at the cost of renouncing his and began to permanently live in Japan. As he obtained Japanese citizenship, he soon bought property when he transferred his US currency to Japan, and became a teacher and soon went to teach at Fujimi Academy, becoming a medical teacher and English teacher. Teaching at Fujimi Academy, he quickly befriended a fellow practitioner of medicine Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse. Getting to know her soon developed a bond in that he and Shizuka always spoke of medical practices, and how to treat students. Along the way, he soon helped in fields she has yet to learn beyond her doctrine degree, and Shizuka began to fall for him. On the day of E-Day, Themistocles was doing his English class when it happened, which caused panicke to the students after a teacher of the school's microphone system was brutually killed. Having nowhere to calm, he quickly went to Shizuka, seeing a dead student along with Saeko Busujima. Joing with the two, he escaped with added students on a bus and began his time to fight for his survival. Escaping, Themistocles would be with Shizuka at the front of thw bus, talking to her on the situation as medical practioners and experts. However due to internal incidents toward Koichi Shido and Takashi's female friends, he would leave the bus with Shizuka after the had enoug of Shido's attitude. He would then reconnect with Takashi and Rei Miyamoto on a bridge, who left the bus before and appeared on the bridge with a bike. Knowing there's a large vehicle at Shizuka's friend's place, she asked Themistocles to take her there, not long before she grabbed his below private and commiting she never felt something hard, making him be awkward but enjoying it. Getting the Humvee, they went to the compartment of Shizuka's friend and rest for the night, Hanging with the boys, he helepd open a locker filled with weapons, not long after with Shizuka coming up and taking Themistocles downstairs. Into a basement, locking the door, the two share a moment of love and had before going to sleep. However, they were soon awakened, having to leave early in order to save a Alice Maresato and Takashi from the undead, where he came out completly naked alongside Shizuka, being told to get clothes on by a flustered Saya Takagi, which he did which Shizuka got change inside the humvee with only a buttoned shirt. Saving Alice after her dad passed away and seemed get along with Shizuka, she soon was taken in by the school nurse and Themistocles and became her foster parents. Leaving, they went over the otherside of the riverbank, and soon was connected and taken in by the Takagi family after they were almost overwhelemed by the undead, which forced Takashi and Saeko in leave in order to draw their attention (which ultimately failed, but the Takagi family appeared and saved them). Heading to the Takagi residence, he would help Shizuka to heal Rei of her injuries when Takashi used her to balance a rifle. Biography Early Life Themistocles was born in the United States of the state Arizona. He a student there on multiple schools before he got into the art of engineering and medical science. By the time he graduated highschool, he'd went to attain at Massachusetts Institute of Technology where he achieved the highest score in the country, even having heightened IQ of over 300. Through his academia, he's been into multiple universties and obtained more then one s, and even achieved doctine in Philosophy and Science as whole. He soon went back to Arizona and began to help his friend's siblings in their school work. After some years, he finally would move to Japan where he renounced his US citizenship and became obtained a Japanese citizen. Upon getting the citizenship, he bought a apartment in the Tokonosu Prefecture, close to the city. After which he soon obtained his teaching certificate and began to teach at Fujimi Academy as a English teacher along with being some help in medica expertise with Shizuka Marikawa. Fujimi Academy & Life in Japan Themistocles became the English teacher at Fujimi Academy, where he taught Class 4-A. H he began to simply help them understand the by speaking the language himself. He quickly was able to help the class in their pronounciation and gave them assignments. Each one detailing specifically in what you can say or not, which the student will say the words then write down what they have trouble with to help determine the skill level the students are at, so he can assign work determined by their skill in the language. By doing so, he has always noticed Miku Yuuki trouble in the English language, which he'd helped in prononcing certain and even s. After doing his classes, he soon went to the Nurse's offce and confined with Shizuka Marikawa, who then began their medical practices on the students who comes in. After doing his duty at the academy, Themistocles would return to his apartment wandering on expanding the current tech he has. Heading to his apartment's basement that it had, he would use it to conduct engineering and create devices and tech. Including his MP-tactical pad that served as his primary portabl computer and database. He used it to quickly modify coding and programs on his ACER predator laptop, which he upgraded to become a powerful computer with satellite connection, and so gets internet connectivity almost no matter where he is. E-Day In the morning when he woked up from his bed, Themistocles would get ready to head to the school. Prepared and heading out, walking, he come to realized the emptiness of the town, no people or cars. Curious, he would take out his tac-pad and place it on his left forearm and began to do his research as he walked. When he reached the gate, he found nothing conclusive to what's happening and simply began his everyday work at the school. As he performed his with Shizuka, he'd would hear over the school's loudspeaker of a teacher having somewhat a panic attack before a scream of horror of silence. Confused and rightfully worried, he quickly went out of the nurse's office only to quickly react to a bloody teacher, using his CQC skills to flip him over his head and throw him 5 meters away. Along with Kazu Ishii, he protected the nurse from any undead and blocked the entrance until Shizuka's ready to leave. During the protection that he and Ishii blocked the door, Themistocles would help Shizuka gather the medical supplies when the door flung open with the undead and grabbing Ishii and began to bite his neck and torso. Quickly running over to him, he'd would be able to pry them off and using his pistol he smuggled in, shot them in the head. However too late, Themistocles would then take his life with the student agreeing with the request, not wishing to become a undead entity. After killing the student, Themistocles and Shizuka would exit the nurse's office and soon enough run into Saeko Busujima, a senior in the school and soon joined them to leave the school. Upon joining, they'd go down a corridor of the school, where Shizuka tripped over due to her clothing. Saeko stated her clothing is not made for running, and goes go tear her brown skirt from the side, allowing greater range for her legs to run. Soon enough his group heared a scream and quickly ran towards the screaming where they encountered Takagi along with Takashi, where they together taken out the undead that were surrounding Hirano and Takagi. Abilities Genius Intellect: Themistocles has demonstrated to posess -level of intellectual capability and beyond the typical intellectual range of the common folk. Possessing greater degree of and the processing of information, he's capable of performing many complex mental thoughts, such as thinking of performing a medical problem while also enacting his secondary problem that continues to persist. Due to his heightened intellect, he's commonly seen in the nurse's officer where he's helping Shizuka in medical practice on the students. *'Expert Tactician & Strategist': Themistocles is one of the few alongside Saya Takagi to figure out the potential weakness to exploit on the undead.He'd carefully observes his enemy, thus he's capable of performing and formulating complex strategies to overcome obstacles. Even he knew the intentions of Koichi Shido before entering the bus, and the one to rescue Atsushi Daichi who was kicked by Shido in the face. Multilingualism: Themistocles is shown to be capable of speakign multiple so fluently it's like it was his native language. Speaking near, if not perfect , he's capable of speaing , , and even more then half of the . Medical Knowledge: Themistocles aspired to become a trained, professional medical doctor, being able to save others with medical procedures and other methods. He has shown great knowledge in , allowing him to become a assisstant to Shizuka and a partner during the outbreak. He's noted to be able to give off advice. He's also appeared to be the only one who's attempting to investigate the possibilities of how the outbreak occured, showing his expertise medical theories. Expert Engineer & Programmer: Themistocles is a well-versed member in many forms of technologies; specifically, he deals to the mechanics of vehicles and other devices such as computers, hardware and software. He's known to always carry a Acer Predator, which he uses periodically to chronicle his time during the outbreak. As a scientst studying at the University of Sydney, he's well off his knowledge. At the only age of six years old, he was able to create his own and and continued to strive in engineering great inventions. He's a well known robotic technician where, based after 's robots, created robotic assisstants which he took to Japan. Along with that, made his him portable datapad that allows holographic projection, which he can interact with the holo-glove, a special to which interacts the three-dimensional image by interacting with the light fracturing and particles in the space. Unarmed Combatant: Themistocles has shown he's a strong martial artist. Trained from a young age in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, he's capable of fighting agaist the undead horde single handily for a time, being able to take out at least 3-5 undead. He's a "jack-of-all-trade" when it comes to physical conditioning, using his strength and speed in unarmed combat. Gunmanship: While Hirano is the gun specialist, Themistocles has shown great skill in using his personal sidearm, the M1911 pistol which he'd secretly kept when entering Japan. His skill in the pistol sidearm allowed him to effectively use it only at crucial momements and saving . Great Speed & Agility: Commended by Saeko Busujima, Themistocles offers and demonstrated great level of physical speed and agility. He's able to run as a Olympic-level athlete and shown great ability of acrobatics. He's highly more agile then most in Takashi's party. Great Stamina & Endurance: As shown many times, Petra demonstrated many levels of , shown to peform various physical execises and feats without having physically shown or . He's physically ability also shown he's capable to endure past his limits, using on alone to be physically more active despite the intense fatigue after running out of stamina. Equipment : The M1911 pistol is the primary pistol sidearm Themistocles owns, bringing secretly into Japan. He's highly proficient in its usage, and takes care of it along with cartridge mangement.